This invention relates to a tiling trowel. Tilers use a notched trowel to apply adhesive to a surface. Depending upon the surface and the type of tile or vinyl used, a different depth of adhesive is required. To accomodate this the tiler needs a series of trowels with different notch sizes for the different jobs. The need for several different sizes is disadvantageous.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome this disadvantage.